vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 27
Chapter 27 is the twenty-seventh chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary After arriving to the base, Ling Xue Xiao tries to kill Yue Jian for being a spy, but is shot by Lin Xuan Chi. He takes out the boxes of the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere from his pocket claiming that he found it at her room, and thought it is Yue Jian's. He explains that she was the spy, and wanted to kill her then take the items that were in the boxes. She tells him what it is, verifying that she still has it. He orders her to protect it well. When they hear someone coming Yue Jian hides, but seeing that it is her sister she throws herself into her arms cryng. Lin Xuan Chi warns them that outside it is dangerous, so they go inside. The Sabbat appears at the doors, but Fan Le Lao is not in hurry to go in. He explains it Yi Sai and the others that he let Zhao Yan escape as a part of his plan, and he was the one who ordered Bi Ni to give her the Qi Yue Lu Hua and to persuade her to escape. The true use of the potion is to let him take over the mind of Zhao Yan, and soon she will bring them the Keys herself. Description After arriving to the hidden base, Yue Jian is sitting on the stairs, while Lin Xuan Chi is cleaning his weapons. Ling Xue Xiao can't take it anymore. She grabs her pistol, points it to Yue Jian's temple, and calls her a spy, with the intention of killing her. Suddenly she is shot from behind. Lin Xuan Chi killed her saving Yue Jian. He prayes above her body, while starts to explain it to Yue Jian that she collaborated with the Sabbat, and she was the hidden spy among them. He takes the two red boxes out from his pocket, claiming that he found it at Ling Xua Xiao's room, and suspected that they belonged to Yue Jian, and Ling Xue Xiao searched her room ones, but since they are empty, she didn't found what she was looking for. Still in shock, Yue Jian reveals it him the she got two Keys from her sister, and Lin Xuan Chi asks her if she still has it. When she confirms it, he tells her to guard it well since the enemy will not let it go easily. He is on the opinion that Ling Xue Xiao was about to use the excuse of the spy to kill her and search her dead body. When they hear someone coming Lin Xuan Chi orders her to hide, but after she spots her sister, she throws herself into her arms crying. Zhao Yan tells her that she managed to escape from the Sabbat, and just arrived. Lin Xuan Chi is relieved that they could reunite. Yue Jian introduces him and tells her sister that he saved her life. Lin Xuan Chi warns them that it is not safe there, and they should continue indoors. Blurry figures starts to appear near the building they are staying at. It turns out that the Sabbat has arrived. Fan Le Lao is not in hurry to get inside. He takes out and plays with a chess piece - the white queen. He explains to the others that letting Zhao Yan escape was a part of his plan. He given Bi Ni the Qi Yue Lu Hua and ordered her to persuade Zhao Yan. And though the potion can let her regain some strength, it's true use is to let him take over her mind and command her at will. He is happy, since his Zhao Yan will soon bring them the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere herself. Fun facts In VtM every Lasombra who achieved anything is fond of chess. They are also an expert in it. Category:Chapter